Weather
In GeoFS, multiple weather options are available. They will impact how you fly and how easy it is to fly. Before the July 2019 update, weather consisted of the following parameters shown in the picture below. Live Weather The new Environment subsection of the options panel (formerly Weather) is by default the live weather of your virtual location. It can simulate everything from a hurricane to a cloudless day. METAR weather conditions are downloaded automatically to give you the best possible and most realistic experience in GeoFS. You can also turn it off and set your own settings if you dislike the current weather. Manual Settings When setting your own environment, remember that it is very difficult to take off once you set weather past 40. Past that, the wind picks up and becomes a crosswind, and past 50 rain or snow begins. Time of the day You can set the time of day you want by dragging the scroll wheel to the time, in 24-hour time, of your liking. This setting does not stay the same as you fly. For example, if you take off from JFK at 12:00 PM and fly directly east by the time you get to Europe the sun will be at about 7:00 PM. Flying west also creates the same conditions, as the time is set for the solar time of your starting location. Season The season setting is very useful unless you want to simulate flying in the winter, but aside from that it has interesting conditions. When Weather is set to 51 or above, as the seasons are scrolled through the rain - or snow - changes direction visually, and the wind changes slightly also. Only winter has a different satellite imagery than the normal imagery, which covers the entire globe from the equator to the poles, even the water, with snow. Weather This is easily the most useful slider. It sets wind, cloud, and rain conditions. With the weather being manually controlled, you can simulate taking off in a snowstorm, rainstorm, or even a hurricane. Tornadoes are not simulated, since that would be more difficult to simulate and would be annoying, especially when flying through "Tornado Alley." A setting of 0 creates a slight breeze and adds a few intermittent clouds. a setting of 25 creates a stronger breeze and adds many clouds. A setting of 50 simulates an overcast sky with strong wind. From 51 to 100 the slider creates increasingly more difficult flying conditions with 51 being a sprinkle and wind and 100 being near-hurricane force wind and a lot of rain. It also adds fog from 75 onwards to 100, which is a truly awful set of conditions that is almost impossible to land with. Wind To change wind settings, go to Options-->Weather You can have real-life wind (enable wind ON) and if you so please, to make wind settings on your own (change degrees/intensity and turn manual override ON). If you want real-life winds to change as you fly, enable wind direction changes. During crosswind departures, use your ailerons and bank INTO the wind (ex winds coming from the right, press the right arrow). This is to overcome over-banking, which will cause you to crash. Disable 'Mix Roll/Yaw' if you have it enabled, for you will turn as you are trying to correct the bank. For final, don't fly directly on the approach path. If you do, you will have to turn to align. Instead, fly a little off course (ex right crosswind means I fly a little off to the right). This is to compensate the pushing action of the wind. Please note: aeroplanes have maximum takeoff/landing winds. The Airbus A380, for example, can only sustain 30-knot winds before you have to either abort the takeoff or divert to another airport. Clouds In Geo-FS, clouds will not affect the aircraft's performance whatsoever, but they can change colour due to light and can obstruct your view. Clouds may also slow down the game. Time Of Day The time of day is fed from the forecast if it is not manually overridden, but if you change it, it can be adjusted to the time of the day. For example, 12:00 will be clear sky, 22:00 and the sky will be dark and there may be runway lights. Category:Introduction Category:GeoFS